silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloria
Gloria “Invisible”, Claymore No 13 (15) (19 right after graduation thanks to her technique). Her symbol resembles an "X" in the center and with a short horizontal line above and below it. Gloria is probably an experiment for the Zeros, having a dual, awakened personality similar to a zero. She was noted to be offensively typed by Miata and heals herself like an offensive type yet fits exactly into the category of a defensive wind with her need for moral support and extremely shy personality. She has two sets of yoki systems running through her body, a calm one and strong, unruly one as noted by Faith. Her handler Monet is overprotective of her, only giving her easy missions since Gloria reminds him of his daughter. Personality She is one of the frail and light Claymores with low self-confidence always suppressing her emotions. Gloria has the habit to apologize in nearly every sentence. Powers/Abilities Gloria herself has very little fighting skills but her second personality, Official, can use her "Invisible" technique. Invisibility is a technique in which the user vibrates their body so quickly it disappears. Invisibility has 3 stages, vibrating the claymore to make it disappear, hiding the body behind the vibrating sword to make it invisible from an angle, and "True invisiblitiy" where Gloria vibrates her entire body to make it disappear. Invisibility can also be used to escape from tight holds. History Gloria had been abandoned by her mother at the Organization’s doorstep when she was roughly ten months old. She got turned into a Claymore two months later at the age of one (c51). Deborah mentioned to Faith that Gloria has a unique stigmata, the left side of her bosom isn't a breast and her heart is visible through it. (c101) Gloria is extremely light since her body hasn't needed any more nutrition than a claymore needs for the majority of her life, thinning her down. She was an old friend of Grace and one of the Claymores who gave her missions during Apsley’s absence. Gloria is considered absolutely loyal to the Organization, the reason being she developed a second personality, Official, to cope with the pressure put on her to be a "good girl". Official Gloria appears whenever she is near organization men or executing missions. Official is left handed while Gloria is right handed. This personality later got out of hand thanks to Victoria's meddling with Gloria’s mind. Zero 4 came to the conclusion Gloria was like them, Claymores with an awakened mind. She later got somewhat some control back through a yoki suppressing choker who let her raise and restrict her Yoki at will and official only able to take over at higher Yoki levels (over 10%). Official vowed to come back and take control of Gloria, giving her a facial scar on her cheek which reappeared every time Official assumed control of Gloria's body. In Alphonse Gloria was held prisoner by the Royal family of Alphonse and used as servant. Official urged Gloria to spy to gather information for the Organization.She is looked down on and even terrorized by Caleb for being a claymore but was re-assured by Miata. Gloria learns about the different classes of claymores and after hearing a particularly gruesome recount by Noble about one of his experiments, she hides in a panicked state of shock. She steals the skeleton key for the castle and hides around the castle, masking her aura behind Victoria's yoki disrupting pulses. Official takes over for Gloria and helps her to remain self-composed while panicking. However, upon realizing that she is in fact Gloria's awakened persona and that Gloria is the true owner of her body, she falls into a state of despair and wonders if Gloria truly needs her anymore and if she really is helping Gloria, pausing her dogged pursuit of organization protocol and letting Gloria keep her body. Gloria is later caught by Bonnie after hiding in her room and taken away by Bonnie to Noble after she was shot in the kneecaps to prevent escape. Bonnie, realizing Gloria saw Lazarus' brain, a corrupt being, is enraged and crushes her throat to keep her from speaking. Gloria was then saved by Faith and allowed to heal while Faith fought off Bonnie, Caleb,Poe, and Rubric. She later participated in killing Omen. Gloria is reunited with Victoria and together with Arwen, goes outside the castle. They are attacked by Zero 9 and Arwen stays behind to fight. Gloria, running away, encounters awakened Amelia and is seized. Victoria attempts to rescue her but is eaten by Amelia. Official re-assumes command over Gloria's body but lacks her cruel personality and blind loyalty to the organization. When told by Psyche to return to Staff, Official refuses, knowing full well that she cannot win against Psyche, going against a direct order, clearly showing a change in personality after her realization of her true identity. Official is quickly knocked out by Psyche in the three step "Zero neutralization process" and is taken to staff.Category:Claymore Category:Active Warrior Category:Grace's Comrades